


人鱼（下）

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 产卵
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Kudos: 107





	人鱼（下）

他靠在床头，鳞片下的泄殖腔口又红又艳，被我逼着自己用手撑开腔口，中间流着水的小孔一览无余，正努力的吞吃着我的手指，四周的软肉推挤着手指一股股的流出黏液，手指的每一次抽出和捅进都会发出咕叽咕叽的声响。滑腻的体液沾了他满手，滑溜溜的按不住腔口边缘的软肉。  
“抓好了，听话一点。”没等他撒娇讨饶我就打断他，另一只手附过去帮他撑得更开。  
“呜……”  
温热的腔肉暴露在空气中，不知是不是因为自己拨弄着，他总是伸着脖子瞧，见我抽出手指，还故意似的缩紧腔口，把深处刚刚分泌出的体液全部挤出，我坏心眼的逗他，两指抹着刚溢出的淫水又从新插进湿乎乎的小洞，在里面搅出一声又一声色情淫靡的声音，他抖着嗓子哼哼，看着自己粉红的软肉被轻易的破开插入简直羞的他浑身发抖，缩着腔道噗噗的又挤出好几股淫水。  
“好了，不欺负你了。”我拉开他的手搭到肩上，握着他软绵绵的腋窝向上提了提，“我进去了。”  
涨的发烫的性器抵上滑腻的腔口磨蹭，没费什么力气就挤了进去，里头水乎乎的，像个小嘴一样，每往里面进一寸就蠕动着绞紧一分。  
他咬着唇等我进去，眉头一直皱着，像是有什么心事。  
“啊！”他突然轻喘一声，敏感的绷起上身想躲，看向我的眼神里充斥着请求，一只小手也软绵绵的撑在我肚子上不让我再动作。  
我愣了一瞬就反应过来，大概是发情期让他的小子宫垂下来，低的我还没全部进入，头部就已经顶上了宫颈口的软肉。他太小也太敏感，身体最深处的快感每每让他害怕，面对我有时的强硬他也只能哭着承受。我轻轻晃腰，顶着那处软肉磨蹭，刺激的他一下就红了眼睛，呻吟都断断续续的发着颤，软倒在我怀里。

“嗯啊别…呜啊……别啊啊啊…”  
他敏感的不成样子，哭叫着摆动起尾巴，稀薄的精水水柱一样喷射出来，腔道内壁的软肉痉挛的蠕动起来，夹得我后颈发麻。  
射精后他整条尾巴都没什么力气，被我托在怀里时就只剩下顺从，唯一能用来攀附的双臂紧紧的搂着我，乖巧的让人心软。  
“听话，现在不弄你。”我哄着他，不急于马上操进宫口，稍稍退出浅浅的抽插起来，只是偶尔用力顶弄进去，足够他颤抖呻吟。  
腔口四周的鳞片又薄又软，剐蹭在我腹部酥酥麻麻，倒是让我愈加兴奋。我抓着他操弄，宫口已经被我撞得发软，微微张开小口不再紧闭。他眯着眼睛，绵长细软的呻吟声愈加高昂，显然是爽的顾不上之后的事情了，被挤开子宫口时才忽地清醒过来，害怕的想要阻拦，可惜这次我没给他机会，俯下身堵住他的叫喊，腰跨下沉用力挤开宫口，长驱直入的全部插了进去。  
他被我吻着发不出声音，被挤开宫口时整个人都弹了一下，浑身绷着力气，就连鱼尾都缠了上来，腔道内壁又吸又咬，可任由他绞的再紧，宫口还是绵软的接纳了我，一下一下的嘬弄着性器顶端。  
我勾着他的舌头搅动，舔了舔他敏感的上膛才让他软下身子，“好乖。”我吻掉他脸颊上的泪珠哄他，像哄小宝宝一样的抱起来摇晃，“可怜样的。”  
我是个十足的坏人，嘴上哄着他听话，手上却使着力气把他往性器上压，等全部吞下时有一小半都顶进了宫颈。他呜呜的哭，像是被钉在性器上的一尾小鱼，任由他怎样扭动都无法逃脱被粗长的性器贯穿的命运。  
我大开大合的操弄着，他趴在我身上彻底没了力气，腔口已经磨的红肿，更不要提身体深处幼嫩的子宫口，大概也已经肿的开始充血了，摩擦在敏感的龟头上软糯的没有丝毫阻碍。他任由我颠弄，气息虚弱的小声呻吟着，只有扣着我肩膀的手昭示着他正不断承受着没顶的快感，在我又一次顶进宫口时他受不住的发起颤，哼哼唧唧的就要哭，扭着腰想躲却被我禁锢着插的更深，越来越敏感的身体受不住刺激，无措的拍打起尾巴。  
“啊啊不、不行……要……射了……”

高潮过后的腔道又紧又热，夹得我舒服，射精感上了头便不管不顾的抽插起来，次次撞进宫颈深处，摩擦着敏感柔嫩的宫颈内壁，专注的连他受不住的叫喊都没有听见。全部射进去的时候他整个身体都震颤到不行，长着小嘴急促的喘着，红红的眼睛披露着我刚刚的过分行径。  
我俯下身吻他，用还没软下去的性器继而顶弄两下，“宝贝真棒。”  
他捂着肚子，我没能看见手掌底下突然抽动的小腹。  
“啊！不要！不…出去…啊出去…”  
他皱着眉哭叫起来，样子又痛苦又羞耻，另一只手推拒着我拼命想从性器上抽离出去，还没等我拔出性器就感受到腔道里掉出了什么东西，湿湿软软的，先是一个、两个，而后又随着内壁的痉挛蠕动从宫口吐出许多，唯一的出口被我的性器堵着，一下子全部堆积在腔内，小球似的相互挤压摩擦着，抵着火热的性器顶端微微有些凉。  
“呜呜你出去……呜呜呜……”  
他哭的伤心，两只小手交叠在一起用力推开我，艰难的撑坐起来看自己红肿的泄殖孔，一边哭一边犹豫着不敢上手，嘴唇都发起抖来。  
我大约猜出那是什么，心里软的一塌糊涂，怕他难受便心疼的搂过他让他靠着，捉住还在发颤的小手，安抚的攥在手里捏了捏，“乖乖，不怕。”  
嫣红的腔肉张合着，合不拢的小孔用了力气才堪堪闭合，体液混着乳白的精液一股股的往外吐，不多时就看见小孔里抵上一个淡红色的卵，圆圆鼓鼓的撑在小孔里，他自然也是看见了，瘪瘪嘴巴又开始哭，腹部用力就将小球挤了出来，小小的鱼卵裹着黏液亮晶晶的，我走神的想他肚子里会不会还有珍珠。  
“呜呜呜……”他越哭越厉害，鱼卵也随着他的抽泣一个个滚落出来，一时间堆了满床，他挣开我拿手去捂，想挡住不停往外排卵的腔口，“呜呜怎么办……”

等到卵排得差不多了，他才慢慢安静下来，睫毛都哭的粘黏在一起，可怜的不得了，他抽噎着拉拉我的手，“……”  
“怎么了？都排出来了？”我回握他，亲亲他的发顶，“还难受吗？”  
他摇摇头，扭捏了一会才牵着我的手放到一塌糊涂的腔口上，“还……还有……”  
我了然，把人紧紧地搂进怀里抱着，泄殖孔遭了一晚上的罪这会儿已经肿的鼓起，怪心疼的，我小心的碰了碰，“疼么？”  
他背靠着我看不见表情，只听他闷闷的嗯了一声，尾巴尖敏感的摆动了一下。  
我哄他，“乖，一会抹点药就不疼了。”  
手指伸进去，贴着肉壁剐蹭，搅着剩下的黏液旋转抠挖，让他不自觉的蠕动腔道，挤出剩下的鱼卵。

泡在浴缸里清洗的时候我摸了摸他的肚子，问他有了小鱼宝宝为什么不说，还戏弄他说这算不算是把他操的早产了，最后作势要把床上的小鱼卵拿到水里泡着，说不定过两天就生出小鱼了。  
“你有病吧！生不出小鱼的！”  
“为什么生不出？不是都吃进去了，总得是受精卵吧？”  
“啊你别……”

end


End file.
